


Winter's Chill

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is isolated from the rest of Konoha. He's all alone.Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Riosis

 

 

Author's Note: This story is for Riosis ^_^ I hope she likes it. I had no idea what to write at first and then I was inspired by the thought of snow and thus, this fic was written. The funny thing is it was started and finished the same night and is one of the longest fics (not chaptered I mean) that I have written thus far! Sasuke and Kakashi are older in this fic by several years. I felt like writing about an older Sasuke ^_^ Merry Christmas Riosis, I hope this meets your hopes and expectations and that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. *hugs*

Black eyes opened slowly, letting the bright winter light filter into them. He lifted his head off of his arms and looked outside. It was snowing heavily again. A shiver ran down his spine and he got up in search for some warmth. It seemed that it had been snowing a great deal over the past couple weeks. Then again, it was winter but he didn't think it could snow that much over such a period of time. Feet shuffled softly on the cold wood floor as he walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He set the teapot to boil on the stove and turned to lean against the counter to wait. As he turned his eye found a familiar picture. His teammates and teacher, they looked so happy and carefree. They were young and na*ve to the world outside of school. So much had changed over the years. There were many battles, hard enemies, defending Konoha, even battles amongst comrades. Sighing and ruffling his hair he turned back to the stove. Memories he did not want to remember flooded back, the face of Sakura still haunted him. A hand covered his face and then ran through his hair. He had come a long way since that day. His strength grew and soon would prove to Naruto that he was indeed stronger.

Sasuke took the boiling teapot off of the stove and poured hot water into a cup, making tea and heading back into the other room. He sat back down at the table. Books and papers were strewn everywhere on the table. He had been researching jutsus again, wanting all the knowledge that he could find to possibly become stronger and also so he could seek his revenge on his brother. He'd kept himself Isolated in his apartment. Not many people saw him and he preferred it that way. Kakashi was the only one who saw him regularly. He helped Sasuke train and carried him back when he exhausted his chakra limit. He was constantly lecturing Sasuke about exhausting his limit too often and the seriousness of it. Sasuke would just sigh and turn away, looking at something else and not listening to him.

Sighing he shut the book he was reading and stood, picking up his jacket and scarf, wrapping tightly to prevent the cold wind from meeting his warm skin. Hands in his pockets he walked down the street, not paying mind to where his feet were taking him. He needed time to think and he was tired of being cooped up in his apartment. Fresh air always seemed to put his mind at ease. People looked out of their windows as he passed. It was so rare to see him walking the streets that people often whispered as he passed, like he couldn't hear what they were saying. His hearing had improved since he was a genin. Now he was a jounin and he was quickly rising in skill and strength thanks to the one person he kept contact with.

Kakashi looked up from his reading. It was snowing again, the snowflakes hitting the window softly as he got up to look out his window. He could imagine Naruto out there tossing snowballs with Konohanmaru and company. A smile graced his masked face and he sighed softly, remembering the days when Naruto was like Konohanmaru, young, na*ve, and energetic to boot. A shadow came into view of the snow-covered street and Kakashi grinned as he realized who it was before he even saw the figure himself. Opening the window, he leaned out and grinned.

"Out for a walk in the snow?"

Startled out of his thinking, Sasuke looked up to realize that his feet had taken him to Kakashi's place.

"Come on up, it's cold out there and if you keep walking in it you'll catch your death."

Turning towards the stairs to the upper part of the apartment, Sasuke headed up and stood outside the door to Kakashi's apartment. The door opened and Kakashi stood aside, allowing Sasuke to enter. Taking his shoes, coat and scarf off, Sasuke headed towards the couch and Kakashi wasn't far behind, steaming mug of tea in hand.

"Here you are."  
"Thanks."  
"You look like there's something on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

Sasuke stared into his tea. What was he thinking? What was going on? He shook his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. Everything was a mess right now. A warm hand caught his chin and turned him to face Kakashi, surprise reading on the younger man's face.

"Talk to me Sasuke. It's not good to keep thoughts and feelings bottled up."

All Sasuke could do was stare. The look in Kakashi's eyes held warmth and understanding. It was then that Sasuke realized why Kakashi hadn't shunned him after his fight with Naruto, or after he crushed Sakura. He knew what it was like to seek revenge, and to let it suffocate you to the point of not seeing life clearly anymore. He understood what it meant to be alone, truly alone. He knew how Sasuke truly felt and wanted to help him anyway that he could, to help him further himself, even if it cost Kakashi his rank in Konoha, he was going to help Sasuke through everything. This was what had been missing from his life, this feeling of companionship and understanding from someone who knew what it was like to lie awake at night wondering why you were here. Kakashi leant closer and Sasuke could feel warm breath on his cheek.

"Let me show you how much I care Sasuke. Let me prove to you that you're not alone."

Kakashi tugged his mask down and warm lips met hesitant ones. A warm tongue teased red lips, slowly parting them and meeting a hesitant tongue in response. Hands found their way into Sasuke's hair, gripping lightly as the kiss deepened as Sasuke responded to Kakashi. He had no idea what was going on but was slowly giving into Kakashi's warm hands. Sasuke's hands found their way slowly to Kakashi's chest, fisting the material of his shirt. Larger hands roamed from Sasuke's hair and tugged the edge of Sasuke's shirt up, slowly exposing skin before taking the shirt off completely. Warm lips met rosy nipples and Sasuke gasped at the new sensation. Slow circles were draw with a wet tongue before Kakashi teased Sasuke further with nips of his teeth. Sasuke moaned softly and bucked under the ministrations of Kakashi.

Grinning Kakashi stripped his shirt off and slowly unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, pulling them down slowly to produce a hard Sasuke constrained by his boxers. Feeling himself get hard Kakashi also stripped his pants so that both men were left with nothing but their boxers between them. Kakashi went back to trailing his tongue along Sasuke's ivory colored skin, which was starting to go rosy with heat and pleasure. Heat coursed through Sasuke and he panted harder, moving his hips to rub against Kakashi's, moaning louder as the contact sent more electricity through his body. He heard Kakashi's moan over his panting and a warm hand slipped into his boxers, encircling his hard cock. Gasping Sasuke arced his back and clawed at Kakashi's back. Kakashi's hand moved the length of Sasuke's cock slowly, then faster. Both were breathing hard and Kakashi stood to take off Sasuke's and his boxers, tossing them to the side on the floor before lifting Sasuke's legs. Kakashi leaned over to kiss Sasuke again and the let the younger man suck on two of his fingers. When he was satisfied they were wet enough, his fingers found their way to Sasuke's ass, pressing lightly against the muscles there, slipping into the tight warmth.

Sasuke screamed in pleasure and moved slowly against Kakashi's fingers. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke, Kakashi placed his dripping cock to the entrance and pushed in slowly, letting Sasuke adjust to the feeling. Kakashi rocked back and forth and finally settled his length all the way in. Shuddering from the tight pleasure, he leant over and claimed Sasuke's lips once more as he began to move in and out faster. Both moaned loudly into the kisses and Sasuke held onto Kakashi's neck tightly before letting his hands clench around silver hair. Kakashi moved his lips to Sasuke's neck to nip lightly on the black scar still visible.

Hot moans of pleasure could be heard from the open window of the apartment. Cold air filtered in meeting with hot skin, making the pleasure of sex even higher. Kakashi moved faster now, nipping a little harder and trailing down to Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke responded by clenching around Kakashi tighter and both could feel their release within the grasps. Sasuke went first, spilling his hot seed all over his and Kakashi's stomachs. Feeling the warm liquid on his stomach Kakashi lost control and pounded as hard as he could into Sasuke before shuddering out his release, then collapsing on Sasuke.

Neither moved for sometime. Kakashi finally slipped out of Sasuke and stood, running a hand through his hair and walking into the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't far behind and they cleaned themselves up and redressed in silence. Neither said anything as Sasuke walked to the door and slipped his coat, scarf, and shoes on. He turned around to look once more at Kakashi and left silently.

Snow covered everything as Sasuke walked down the stairs and onto the street again. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He had seen the difference in Sasuke's eyes after their shared moment. He would soon be more open with Kakashi. His eyes no longer held the feeling of a winter's chill, but the promise of the spring to come after the melting of the snows.

 


End file.
